


Light 'em Up

by conqueringwill



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, F/M, caution: crackfic, graphic depictions of chemistry, inspired by a game of epicmafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conqueringwill/pseuds/conqueringwill
Summary: "So light 'em up, up, up.Light 'em up, up, up.Light 'em up, up, up.I'm on fire."





	Light 'em Up

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a game of epicmafia i played yesterday

Some people just want to watch the world burn.

 

Some people are content with just burning three of their closest friends. You make compromises.

 

It was, by all appearances, a usual Thursday morning in the village where the various members of Yumenosaki’s student body had found themselves. Of course, not everything is as it seems — and all will be revealed in an instant. 

 

The three nights prior,  _ she  _ was in action.  _ She  _ was preparing. To launch her plan. To take control.  _ To strike where it would hurt the most. _

 

The lynchpin to the attack was nothing more than a string of simple chemical reactions. The strike of a match, phosphorus against phosphorus igniting the crimson flame. A fall through open air, the fire maintained by the oxygen. Collision with the ground with a splash. Just one more second, and…

 

_ F W O O S H. _

 

The spontaneous combustion of gallons and gallons of gasoline, the grand inferno of perdition erupting forth in all directions with the smell of ethanol.

 

Yes, this was her master plan all along. The fire’s blaze would come and go, but it would take three lives with it — and left in its wake would be her  _ true  _ prize.

 

“Mao-kun! Are you alright?”

 

_ You’re  _ **_mine_ ** _ now… Mao-kun~. _

**Author's Note:**

> roasted
> 
> twitter - @squishy30000


End file.
